Making Amends
by youn2731
Summary: SEQUEL TO WAITING FOR HER LOVE Buffy/Sam Carter


**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Stargate. If I did, I would have crossed these two fandoms a long time ago.**

**AN: This will be the final fic in the series. Sorry, but I wanted to wrap this up already. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed.**

Sam entered Buffy's hospital room anxiously. She hadn't been sure about what to expect. She saw Buffy laying there on the hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of tubes and machines. Buffy's face looked so peaceful, despite her recent brush with death. As she approached the bed, Buffy's eyes shot open. Sam gave her a relieved smile.

"Hey there." She greeted softly.

"Hey." Buffy smiled weakly.

"I missed you." Sam offered. She cupped Buffy's cheek. Buffy covered Sam's hand with her own.

"Me too." Buffy replied.

"You gave me a huge scare." Sam admonished lightly.

"Sorry." Buffy apologized. "It's not like I meant to do that."

"Just don't do that again. How are you feeling?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Like I was tossed into a brick wall." Buffy replied dryly. She tried to push herself up, but winced in the process. Her body wasn't fully recovered yet. Sam hurried to stop her from straining herself.

"Real funny." Sam scowled slightly. "You shouldn't be moving around. You're not completely healed yet." Buffy sighed and nodded. She leaned back into her bed and allowed Sam to adjust her bed and pillows so that she was sitting more upright.

When she was satisfied that Buffy was settled, Sam sat next to her and gently grabbed her hand. She needed to touch Buffy to assure herself that Buffy was going to be okay. They sat in a comfortable silence, Sam lightly stroking Buffy's hand. A thought occurred to Sam as she sat next to Buffy: She was being foolish before. She loved Buffy more than anyone or anything. All Buffy had asked was for her to meet her family, nothing more. Sam knew that if she didn't make a decision soon, she would eventually lose Buffy. Was she really willing to let Buffy go? The answer was simple: No.

"I'm sorry." Sam blurted out. Buffy gave her a slight frown.

"For what?" She asked confusedly.

"For before, when I didn't keep my promise to meet your family. Also, for making you feel like I don't love you enough." Sam said apologetically.

"Oh." Buffy didn't know what else to say. It was something that had been bothering her prior to her accident.

"Buffy, I love you. I don't want to lose you over something like this." Sam said seriously.

"I love you too, Sam. I'm not asking you to completely quit your job and start wearing a rainbow flag. I just want to feel like you're just as committed to this relationship as I am. Sometimes, it feels like I've got more invested into this than you do. It would be nice to be able to just be ourselves around my family." Buffy stated. "Trust me when I say that the more hiding you do, the more it gets complicated."

"I know, and I'm willing to make it up to you. If you'll let me, anyway. In fact, I've already met your family in the waiting room." Sam gave Buffy a small smile. "Though it wasn't exactly the ideal situation." Buffy gave a soft laugh. "And I'm even willing to introduce you to my friends. I'm sure they can be discreet, and they won't judge us either. Will you give me another chance?" Sam looked at Buffy hesitantly. She was taking a risk and laying it all on the line for Buffy, finally letting her know just how much she mattered.

Buffy gave her a reassuring smile. "Like you even have to ask. Don't you know by now that you're the one I want to be with?" Sam gave her a big grin. They sealed the deal with a kiss, ready to take new steps in their relationship.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Buffy stood by the window in her bedroom, thinking about how much her life had changed in the past two years. It had all started when they had activated all the potential slayers. She was no longer one girl in all the world. Now they had a slayer army. At the time, Buffy still had no plans for love, but love found her anyway when she accepted the mission to Colorado Springs. There she had met a beautiful woman and had fallen in love. Shortly after Buffy's brush with death, she and Sam had moved in together, fully committing to one another. Buffy still worked for the Council, occasionally needing to go away on missions. Sam never objected because she did the same with SG-1, even though she couldn't tell Buffy exactly what she did. Buffy understood and would never ask Sam to leave the military. Though she still had her reservations, Buffy respected that Sam was doing what she loved, something that she had only recently accepted about herself. She loved slaying and the rush she got in the fight. Buffy had never been happier except for the time when she was in heaven. Oh sure, she and Sam still had their problems like any other couple, but they always overcame them and were stronger for it. Sam kept her promise and had gotten to know Buffy's family pretty well, especially Willow. They had quickly bonded over science. Buffy thought it was sexy when they had their geek talk, but there was no way she would ever admit that out loud.

Sam had also introduced her friends to Buffy and their relationship, swearing them to secrecy which wasn't very hard considering that they kept so many secrets in their work. What was one more secret? They were surprised when Sam had introduced Buffy to them, but they eventually accepted her. Buffy had actually gotten along pretty well with Teal'c and Cam over weapons and fighting styles, and Daniel had reminded her of Giles.

Buffy was brought out of her musings when she felt two arms slip around her waist and soft lips nibble on her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She tilted her head to the side to allow her lover more access. They captured her lobe and sucked lightly. Buffy let out a low hiss. She felt a low hum of arousal course through her body. "Mmm. That feels nice." Buffy purred. She turned around and brought Sam's head down to meet her lips. "Hello, my love." Buffy said when they separated.

"Hi sweetie. Did I mention that I love you?" Sam smiled.

"Maybe once or twice, but I don't mind if you tell me again." Buffy grinned back. "Though I'd prefer it if you showed me." Buffy waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Sam laugh.

"You're incorrigible!" Sam gave Buffy a quick peck on the lips. Buffy pouted at the measly offering. "Fine!" Sam gave in and captured Buffy's lips in a steamy kiss.

Buffy kissed Sam back hungrily, her mouth devouring Sam's, their tongues battling wills. Sam moved her hands over Buffy's back, slowly slipping them under her shirt. Buffy arched her breasts into Sam's hands. "Ooohhh." She moaned.

Sam led Buffy back to the bed and undressed them both. She pushed Buffy back onto the pillows and covered Buffy's petite frame with her taller one. Sam rubbed her body along Buffy's, sliding her wet crotch against Buffy's thigh. She bent down and planted kisses along Buffy's jaw down to her breasts. Sam took a nipple into her mouth and gently nibbled on it, creating a pleasurable feeling for her lover. Buffy let her hands roam over Sam's back, finally cupping her ass. Buffy squeezed the buttocks gently and pulled Sam's groin closed to hers, trying to get as close as she could to her lover. She needed to feel Sam against her, needing to feel the intimacy.

They spent the night slowly touching one another, gently exploring their bodies, making slow, sweet love to one another. When they were exhausted, they fell asleep holding on to each other comfortably. All of their old hurts and insecurities were being slowly replaced by love and reassurance. The past year had truly been about making amends in their relationship.

**Please leave a review. **

**I would like to know what everyone thought about this fic or the series in general. Thank you.**


End file.
